comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-09-06 - Voting and Bisexuality
Kara Zor-El having left Superboy and Power Girl earlier, after talking about secret identity ideas (and seriously considering the whole 'Kara Starr, sister of Karen Starr' idea that PG offered, rather than the other ideas she had), Kara decided to head over to Dedrick's place. If for no other reason than to fly the idea past him, no pun intended. She grins a bit as she lands on the balcony. Yeah, it definitely was a good idea to be dating him as Supergirl so she doesnt have to do the whole knock on the door thing. Not that it doesn't raise eyebrows likely from neighbors to have Supergirl landing on one of their apartment resident's balconies anyway. Seeing Dedrick inside, she smiles and knocks on the glass door. The double doors to the balcony are already open and Dedrick sits on his sofa with a guitar in his hands and a pad and pencil on the coffee table in front of him. When she knocks, he glances up with a grin. There was only one person who came in via the balcony and he sets the guitar aside as he waves her in. "Hi, honey. How's it going?" He asks as he gets up and moves towards the kitchen area. "Can I get you something to drink?" Kara Zor-El comes in, having knocked more as a courtesy than anything else. She grins and heads over to Dedrick. So cool that he can play a guitar. "Oh... going okay. No world shattering stuff. Talked to Power Girl and Superboy earlier about secret identity ideas. Oh... and a soda would be great!" She specifically doesn't mention the mud wrestling thing. If he knows about it, okay, but she's not volunteering to mention it. She goes over to the couch and flops down on it, then leans over to pick up the guitar and fiddles with it a little curiously. Dedrick Jones gets a soda from the fridge and offers it to Kara. "Oh, I bought a ticket to the mud wrestling event, but I didn't get a chance to make it. I was looking forward to it." He smirks. "There was a hurricane in Louisiana." He explains. He then plops down on the couch again. "Discussing secret identities with Power Girl, eh? I haven't met her yet. So, tell me about it." Kara Zor-El tries playing the guitar while you get her the soda. Kara's a genius at physics, chemistry, biology, astrophysics, even is a pretty good artist. But she's definitely no musician. And she realizes it as she gingerly puts the guitar back down where she can't do any harm with it. She pauses as Dedrick mentions the mud wrestling. Well at least he hasnt seen the youtube video of it, considering it's already up to 462,000 hits. "Oh yeah... I really didnt know that it would involve bikinis by the way, and I thought they were joking about mud." Changing subject quickly, she says, "Yeah ... um Power Girl. She's supposed to be like... an older me. From another universe or dimension or something." She scratches her head, looking down at the differences. "Um anyway... she suggested maybe my secret identity could be her secret identity's sister. I'm actually considering it. We havent really gotten along very well all the time and I'm not sure why. I sometimes think she resents me and this could be a way to get closer to her." She shrugs a bit. "I'd need to ask if it's okay if you were to know my secret identity though, since it would pretty much mean knowing hers. Oh... speaking of which I did tell Kal about you being a superhero. I think it made him warm up to you a bit more, in fact!" Dedrick Jones smiles. "Well, that's good! If the big guy likes me a little more knowing that I can bench press a bulldozer then that's better for us, right?" He listens closely when she talks about secret identities. "Well, it's ultimately up to you, Kara. And you know I'll support you with whatever you decide. I suppose Power Girl might feel better about me knowing about you guys if we all talked about it. If she's still not comfortable with it, then that's fine too. I don't want to step on anyone's toes here. As far as the idea itself goes, if she's an older you from another universe, then it would work perfectly. Everyone would believe that you're sisters because you look so much alike." Kara Zor-El cuddles up to Dedrick as she sips her soda. "I'll definitely have to have you around with her to see how okay she is with it. This is the first time she's really reached out to me without acting like I've stolen her identity or something and I don't want to offend her." She rests her head against him. "And I think it's mainly that Kal was worried about me endangering you but I told him that you were able to fight Atomic Skull and Livewire and did good against them and that seemed to be what made him more comfortable with us dating. Plus he said he was going to try to not be so overprotective of me and let me do my own thing. Really happy we're not butting heads anymore." She pauses as she starts talking about Power Girl again, especially about her being an older 'her' from another universe, given the obvious and not so obvious differences. Her bust size... her attitude, and Kara finding out about Karen's sexual preferences. Might as well ask Dedrick. "How do you know if you're bisexual or not?" Yep Kara, ask just like taking off a band-aid. Rip it off. Dedrick Jones wraps his arms around her as she cuddles into his arms. "Hey, whatever helps you know? I remember when you and Superman were butting heads all the time, and I hated seeing you unhappy, which it seems happened everytime to went to talk to the guy." He almost sputters at her last question. "Uh..um..well, from what I understand, if you have sexual feelings towards both men and women..then I guess that means you're bisexual." His father had always told him that people who were bisexual were just confused about what they wanted. Kara Zor-El nods a little, thinking to herself. "You don't think I'm bisexual right?" she asks. She doesn't feel like she's attracted to women. Even to Libby, who said outright that she was attracted to her and lamented that Kara 'wasn't into girls.' But then there's Power Girl, who said she was with both men -and- women. And Karen is Kara from another universe, but about 10 years older. Not that she has a problem with it, but it's saying something to her about her own self in a confusing way. "What if... a person doesn't have those feelings in the present. Think if they have those feelings in the future that they were always bisexual and didnt realize it?" Dedrick Jones shakes his head. "No, I don't think you're bisexual. And I don't think that you'll develop into one. If you're worried that PG is you and that you're going to turn into her, you shouldn't. As a scientist, you should know that her unique experiences from her past define her as a person. The same can be said of you. You are not the same person because of this, even though you may physically look alike." He kisses her on the forehead. "Stop worrying over things that you have no control over. Besides, I love you. Hopefully, one day in the future, I can be your husband." Kara Zor-El smiles a little. "Rather not think about marriage for now. Bit too fast." She pauses. "But sexual preferences, scientifically speaking - not really sure how much is environment or genetic. Plus maybe something will happen then boom, I'm making out with Libby or something." She shrugs a little. "It shouldnt weird me out but it does - mainly because she IS me. Sorta. And she's also not." She sips her soda some more. "Plus she seems so much more confident in herself." Dedrick Jones comments. "This whole conversation is weirding me out." He says honestly. "I don't know if sexual preference is genetic or environmental, or just social." He pauses. "Forget I said anything about the marriage thing." He mutters. "Just thinking out loud." He says louder. "Anyways, tell me about the mud wrestling thing. How did that go?" Kara Zor-El gives Dedrick a kiss. "Sorry for weirding you out." she then gets on Dedricks lap and puts her arms around his neck. "Okay well... I was told to hold back on the powers and everything because it was for charity and all, but I think I got a little annoyed near the end. Threw Starfire into Roy, actually... hurt his nose. Annnnd I sort of forced Starfire to give up in the end because I was REALLY getting iritated about the mud. Really don't want to do that again. Even after I showered still felt all yucky." Dedrick Jones winces at that. Though at the Starfire being thrown into Roy part, he sort of smirks a little to himself and then wipes it away before Kara notices. "Aw, I'm sorry to hear that it wasn't all that fun for you, hon. But at least it was for charity." Though he had a sneaking suspicion that Roy enjoyed it anyways. "I attended a charity event myself last week at Metropolis University. My band played the event. It was for relief to those mutants that got attacked in Time's Square. That guy Alexander Summers was shot in the chest by an assassin. Didn't you mention to me once that you knew him?" Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Yeah I met him a couple of times. He was annoyed with me about not thinking too highly about human nuclear research, but he sorta made up with me a few weeks later. I think during a practical joke him and some ... I dunno... psychic ninja guy ... were playing on me and Kon. So not sure if he was serious or not." She pauses. "I should call to see if he's okay after being shot, shouldnt I? Should have really been there to stop it but I was in Maui at the time dealing with stopping a lava flow from destroying a village. How did it happen? Friends of Humanity.... sounds pretty xenophobic." Dedrick Jones grunts. "I should have been there, too. But I was in San Francisco at the time. I figured the mutants could take care of themselves. Not to mention if he was pissed about you not thinking highly of whatever it was he was pissed about, then you'd have really injured his pride by saving his life." He shrugs. "I've come across that a couple times myself. If they don't want me there, I just leave. But you should check on him, though. Is he even still alive?" Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "I don't know. But the news said he was in critical condition." She rests against you. "I'd be fine with a guy's pride being injured more than his body being injured and in critical condition." She pauses. "Yeah I think I'm going to visit that school of his to see how he is doing." Dedrick Jones wraps his arms around her again. "I agree. But when people have the right to sue you if you put your hands on them without permission, you tend to leave the stupid ones alone and let them take their own chances." He nods. "You should go. Probably take Kon with you." Kara Zor-El rolls her eyes. "I've saved so many people trying to jump off buildings and bridges who didnt want me to at the time. Rather not give an IQ test every time I save a life, personally." She leans forward and gives Dedrick a kiss. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea, I'll do that. Kon's met with the school's founder I think anyway. And I think I make them nervous." Dedrick Jones returns her kiss with one of his own. "You're a beautiful girl with godlike power. You'd make me nervous if I didn't know you as well as I do." He teases. "But I really hope the guy is okay. From what I heard of his speeches, he really cares about mutant and metahuman equality. So, I kinda have a personal stake in all of this, being a metahuman and all. Though it wasn't until the worlds merged that I even realized how many humans hate people like me." His voice actually sounds a little depressed. Kara Zor-El kisses Dedrick again. "Pretty sure most people don't hate people like you. Then again in their world there are apparently a whole lot more 'bad' metahumans that might have changed people's perceptions. I dunno." She shrugs. "I'm sure there are plenty of people that hate aliens too. Heck look at any show from G. Gordon Godfrey. At least he's equal opportunity. He slams amazons, metahumans and aliens equally. He's an equal opprtunity xenophobe jerkface." She smiles a bit. Kara says, "Plus I've noticed it's a common thing with people that what they don't understand, they either fear or hate. And sometimes both." Dedrick Jones grins. "You really know how to make a guy feel better. But I feel really bad for all of the people that died at that rally, though. Humans, mutants, and metas. Something has got to be done. And to make matters worse, this Kelly guy is running for president and his slogan is 'Humans First'. Guess how bad it's going to get if he gets elected into office. It'll be the holocaust all over again." Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "I actually think Pete Ross will win personally. But I'm looking at it this way. You guys survived LEX LUTHOR as president. If Kelly was to win, you'd survive that as well. It's one of the cool things about your system of government. The President isnt like... some all powerful ruler." Dedrick Jones shakes his head. "No, he's not. But he does have a lot of pull and influence. There is a system of checks and balances to make sure he doesn't become a supreme ruler, though. Maybe you're right...personally, I'm voting for Mr. Ross." He pauses. "Can you vote, Kara? Are you a U.S. citizen?" Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "No, I can't. Wish I could. Not a U.S. Citizen and when I once tried to become one, I had all sorts of people in a twist about it. I even considered going to President Ross to see about becoming a U.S. Citizen and they actually had Kal intercept me to talk me out of it." She frowns a bit. "They said I might inadvertantly cause wars when I cross international borders if I'm a U.S. Citizen. Forget that Kal's a U.S. citizen. Mainly because he grew up in the U.S." She shrugs. "I still don't think it's fair - I should be able to be a U.S. citizen as Supergirl and still be able to help people around the world." Dedrick Jones says, "Unfortunately, life isn't fair. And as much as you hate them, this is one of those times where having a secret identity would work in your favor. Vanguard is not a U.S. citizen, which means he can operate anywhere in the world. However, Dedrick Jones is, which means I have a say in how my country is governed. You need to admit to yourself that being Supergirl all the time isn't really the way to go." He shrugs. "I'm just saying that sometimes we do things we hate because we have to." Kara Zor-El nods a little frowning. "It's just so stupid that the only way I can vote would be basically by voter fraud." She points out, "And Superman. Not... um... Kal's secret identity. Superman himself is a U.S. Citizen." Dedrick Jones says, "The people know and trust Superman. You're relatively new, Kara. They don't trust you yet the way they do him." He sighs and kisses her on the end of the nose. "It really sucks, but that's how it is. And I'm not sure if there is anything you can do to change it." Kara Zor-El crosses her arms and almost looks like she's frowning and pouting at the same time. "Still saying it's not fair. It's a double standard. Maybe in 30 years they'll let me be a citizen without having to engage in voter fraud." She then sighs and pats her lap. "I could do some sort of volunteer work for his campaign maybe, I dunno." Dedrick Jones smirks faintly. "Do you really want to get into politics? While you're very mature for your age, to the rest of the world, you're still a teenager." He hugs her and then kisses her again. "Though if that's what you want to do, you know I'll support you one hundred percent." Kara Zor-El shrugs a bit. "I'd -prefer- to just be able to vote, but I dunno. I'm just throwing out ideas I guess." She gives him a hug. "I'm gonna go do that thing with checking on Alex after I find Kon." Dedrick Jones brings up a point. "You know, even if you were a citizen. You still couldn't vote." He smirks. "You're not old enough." He winks and then nods. "Sure. Go check on your friend. If I'm not here when you get back, I've probably gone out on patrol." Kara Zor-El kisses Dedrick's nose. "Arguable. I'm older than Superman technically." She smiles. "Okay I'm going to head out. See you later. Thanks for the soda." She kisses him again on the lips. A deep, long, PASSIONATE kiss. Then suddenly, with a blur of superspeed, she's gone. Dedrick Jones hates it when she does that. >.>